The Snake, The Raven and The Vixen
by SkyeWanderer
Summary: When Rose, Scorpius and Albus walk along Diagon Alley they meet a strange man with an even stranger story.


**Summary: **When Rose, Scorpius and Albus walk along Diagon Alley they meet a strange man with an even stranger story.****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or any thing in the magical world.****

**Warning: **I see things differently and since most next generation information is up to filling in to ones imagination I did so. Please don't be shocked if things turn out differently than JKR could have meant.  
Can and will be higer rated later on due to pairings and other teenage stuff.****

**N/A: **I tried to tie this next generation story to as much information as I could find, most information comes from wiki and sources like JKR herself. The personalities of characters will be tied to there familie and my own influence.

**THE SNAKE THE RAVEN AND THE VIXEN THE SNAKE THE RAVEN AND THE VIXEN THE SNAKE THE RAVEN AND THE VIXEN THE SNAKE THE RAVEN AND THE VIXEN**

**Chapter 1 Proloog: The Snake, The Raven and The Vixen****.**

"Come on guys we still need to get our books." Rose yelled at her two male friends who where being held up by various shopping displays. These guys where attracted by everything that was new and magical.

"Coming! Coming!" She heard one of them saying from afar whilst she made her way towards 'Florish and Bolts' and her friends eventually caught up with her.

"And what was so important?" The blond asked his best friend giving her a look that he couldn't even care less but just to remind her he had other things on his mind rather than her books and intelligence.

Rose sighed "You very well know you need these books and don't make me get them for you cause you'll end up on Hogwarts without them." She might be the caring and intelligent one of the three but she wasn't the one to spoil Scorpius as much as his father did.

While Rose and Scorpius where arguing about the need for books and school Albus had once again drifted off to something that had caught his eye. "I don't think I've seen this before." The ravenhead mutter to himself.

He was now standing at a simple booth with all kinds of unknown magical objects which was run by a rather weird man. The somewhat large man was dressed in a robe made of different kinds of fabric. He whore gloves without fingers and more looked like a hobo than a wizard. Also several scars could be seen across his face and he seemed to be missing a piece of his ear.

"Anything I could be helping you with?" Came a kind voice from the weird man. "Maybe a lovely piece for to the young lady that is accompanying you." He said pointing to Rose and in turn Albus smiled. "She is my cousin actually."

But rather than looking for a gift for his cousin like the man had suggested Albus had his eye on a silver dragon that was displayed amongst the many objects. "Uhmm... What actually is that?" He hesitated if he should be even asking this stranger about his even stranger wares.

Without first answering the young lad before him the man moved his hand towards the creature and slowly the silver dragon begon to move onto it. "Give me your hand." The wizard said and Albus did so without hesitation, too astonished by the scene before him.

The small dragon moved from the large hand to the raven's smaller one and wrapped himself around his finger slowly changing into a snake. "Hmmm.. that's a curious change of heart. Such a fine young lad giving of the aura of a snake. Hiding something are we boy?" The man's sudden change of voice started to creep the boy out but luckely he was saved by his friends.

Having seen what happened Rose was the first to speak up. "You do know what that is right?" But asking such questions only got her weird looks as always and she sighted to prepare herself on explaining her friends. "It's kind of like a persona indico but in the form of jewelery. Rather than showing the colour of your aura it will transform into a creature that best describs you. Look!" She then took the snake from Albus' finger and put it in her hair.

The ring changed into a magical vixen hairclip which made Scorpius laught. "Wow that's a surprise, Rose the motherly vixen." Not taking this joke lightly Rose picked up the clip from her hair and held it against the chain the blond was wearing.

To everyones surprise it did not change back into a snake or something slytherin. The creature had now transformed into a raven. "A raven? Why not something more in the lines of wealth." Came the girls resort to pick back up at the Slytherin.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I may be a Malfoy, but I'm nothing like my dad. Can't say the same here about the world savior's kid." With that said the robust man was surprised but didn't mention anything for fear of the childern leaving.

"Since you three seem to be such a group of adventures wanna hear something interesting?" The three nodded in unison. Rose in favour of hearing something new, Albus curious about anything heroic and ofcourse Scorpius awaiting for information he could use against someone.

The man waved for the teenagers to come closer and so they did. "The rumor goes that something is wrong at hogwarts, maybe this has something to do with You-Know-Who." 'He's been dead for over 20 years.' Came the reds quite protest. 'Sttttt!' Both boys replied.

"I don't know exactly what is going on, but some one is trying to put Hogwarts down. I overheard some wizards talking about it getting closed because something had happened over the summer." He stopped to look for any evedroppers and then continued. "And seeing as you are students you need to figure what is wrong and make an end to this."

"But you ain't got that information from me." The man said in a louder tone trying to give people the impression this was just some random "don't you go telling on me' conversation."Now of you go! Beforee..." and the man shoved the children away from his booth.

"Weird man!" Scorpius commented on the event while the trio walked into the book store. "He looks disgusting and goes around telling such bullshit stories."

Albus eyed him unbelievelingly "I thought you would be more on the lookout. What if it's true." This made Rose laught a bit but she knew her cousin was right. "Rather be on the lookout than be fouled while knowledged. It can't hurt to keep our eyes and ears open." The readhead explained hoping Scorpius would atleast listen to her.

The blond walked away without saying anything, sometimes he asked himself why he was even friends with these two morons.

-

After getting the last of there school supplies they walked along Diagon Alley once more before they had to return home.

The lot of them where still bikkering about the story they had heard earlier that day.

Scorpius was still in denial of the whole thing. "If there was any threat at Hogwarts father would have told me to be careful. There is no way something dark is going on." He liked to refer to his families knowledge about the dark arts.

Rose huffed. "Your dad might not know everything now a days, he was a follower but not because he wanted to, he wouldn't walk that path again for the sake of your welbeing. He isn't your granddad you know." And then Albus chimed in "No your right Rose, Scorpius is the evil one here."

"I'm not." Came a little cowards voice. "Prove it." Albus suddenly provoked him.

The blond was red from anger but agreed anyways. "So to prove my innocence let Potter get us into trouble before there is any!"

-

Not far from the three wizard teenagers stood a robust looking man behind his booth with strange wares. He couldn't control his laughter after telling this ridiculous story "Children now a days believe absolutely anything." He mumbeld to himself.

**THE SNAKE THE RAVEN AND THE VIXEN THE SNAKE THE RAVEN AND THE VIXEN THE SNAKE THE RAVEN AND THE VIXEN THE SNAKE THE RAVEN AND THE VIXEN**

**N/A:** Please forgive me for naming Albus the snake and Scorpius the raven and not the other way around.

Albus is the one to protect and be observant and will have a bite when family is hurt while Scorpius is more the one to be a trickster and for giving someone elses secrets to save his one life. There will also be other reasons why this is made this way.

_Vixen: Wisdom; Cleverness; Feminine Magic  
Raven: Trickster; Intellect; Shape Shifter.  
Snake: Power; Rebirth; Protection._


End file.
